Thorin Oakenshield
Recruit the King in exile, Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thráin, son of Thrór, and follow his journey to reclaim his birthright. He was succeeded by his cousin, Dáin Ironfoot. Abilities Level 1: Kili and Fili - Thorin permanently summons his nephews Kili and Fili to fight by his side. The dwarves will be summoned at the same level as Thorin. Level 3: King in Exile - Thorin's heritage and courage is an inspiration to all dwarves. Nearby friendly units passively gain resources for kills and knock-back resistance. Additionally, if activated, the ability gives nearby allies +30% speed for 30 seconds. (Level 5: Thorin gains his sword Orcrist.) Level 6: Oakenshield - Thorin wields an oaken branch as a shield, making him invulnerable to all damage for a for 10 seconds. When Thorin reaches level 10, this ability will apply not only to Thorin, but also to any nearby allied unit. Level 10: King of the Dwarves - Thorin Oakenshield is crowned king. New abilities are available, and Thorin gains enhanced attributes. Thorin's King in Exile '''and '''King of the Dwarves '''are replaced with the following: * '''Level 5: King Under the Mountain - The King of dwarves drives his forces into battle. +25% attack for nearby units, allied units loot resources for each foe they defeat, and heroes cannot be knocked back. * Level 10: Gleam of the Arkenstone - The sight of the Arkenstone kindles hope in the hearts of Thorin's dwarves and inspires fear in the hearts of his adversaries. Nearby enemy units are temporarily stunned, while allied units temporarily gain +50% damage. Ring Mechanics Level 1: Kili and Fili - Thorin permanently summons his nephews Kili and Fili to fight by his side. The dwarves will be summoned at the same level as Thorin. Level 1: Durin's Heir - The pride of Thorin grows immeasurably through the whisperings of the ring. He declares himself as seventh and last reincarnation of Durin. He puts on Mithril Mail, obtains improved values and splash damage. The ring feeds Thorin's desire to gather all treasure of the dwarves. Allied resource buildings produce 75% less; instead, Thorin and allied units loot huge amounts of resources from fallen foes. (Passive ability) Fire of Durin's Forge - Thorin calls up flames from the deep in a medium area around him, setting on fire all enemy units caught in his spell. The Immortal ''- All allied units on the entire map become invulnerable for 10 seconds. '''Level 10: Gleam of the Arkenstone' - The sight of the Arkenstone kindles the hope in the hearts of Thorin's dwarves and inspires fear in the hearts of his adversaries. Nearby enemy units are temporarily stunned, while allied units temporarily gain +50% damage. Upgrades Thorin Oakenshield can be given the following upgrade: Strategy Thorin is an extremely useful hero as he can permanently summon Kili and Fili and can become invulnerable for 10 seconds. He can also stun enemies while granting a damage boost to friendly troops to decimate an army. He also helps you to loot resources per kill. As Ring hero his usefulness depends on the situation: If you are dominating your victory is assured and if you are turtling your defeat is assured. Fire of Durin's Forge deals a lot of damage to units and heroes and instantly kills most battalions, and The Immortal is one of the most powerful abilities possible as it grants all allies invulnerability throughout the map. Category:Dwarves Category:Ered Luin Category:Tank Category:Ring Hero Category:Unit Support Category:Thorin's Company Category:Hero Category:Ered Luin Hero Category:Dwarven Hero